


Trends

by orchidbreezefc



Category: Deadpool (2016), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: Negasonic receives an accolade from the school paper. She is not happy about it.





	Trends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentine's Day.... 2016. *through gritted teeth* Done is better than perfect.
> 
> I live in a perfect world where all the X kids I love are in the XMCU. Somewhere. Just hiding.

Ellie Phimister doesn’t know how it could possibly have happened, how the student body could ever as a cohesive whole decide anything at all, but according to the student paper that Jia Jing hands her with a congratulations and a wink, it’s official: she has been declared the 'New Hottest X-Teen'.

She thinks it must be a joke at first. Ha, ha, right, she’s a pyrokinetic and she’s new, bit of an up-and-comer with her big mission recently that everybody heard about, so the headline makes sense. She doesn’t even bother to read the article, just skims the obituaries like everybody does and tosses the newspaper down on a chair before making her way back to whatever the hell she was doing before this.

Ellie realizes the article probably was literal when fucking Hellion frames her with his stupid fucking gauntlets, calls for a 'money shot' from the 'school model', and uses the word ‘babe’ like at least four times. She blinks languidly and doesn’t respond. She could do everyone a favor and kill him for it, of course, but that would bump her from ‘moody teen’ straight up to ‘angry harpy’ and that’s too much effort, not to mention a pain in the ass to live up to.

Ellie finally gets around to reading the article when Ernst, one of the kids on the Colossus day care crew and therefore an annoyance Ellie can more readily tolerate than most, hands it to her in concern. She skims over it and catches a few phrases, like ‘smoldering eyes’ and ‘alluring aloofness’ and even ‘beguiling intensity’ before she finds the paper burning in her hands. She takes a deep breath and lets it turn to cinders. It’s cathartic.

“Negasonic," Colossus reprimands, though kindly. "We do not burn words, especially those of our people. Miracle of free press has been afforded to you children, and we must not suppress it."

Ellie merely looks up at him with her best baleful-but-mostly-bored gaze, to convey that something is wrong, not that she cares overmuch about it.

"Negasonic? Has something upset you?"

"The paper said she’s the hottest kid at school now," Ernst blurts out. "It’s official!"

“It’s in the paper so it must be true," agrees Rockslide. “Blindfold works on that thing, and Eye Kid."

“Oh, Martha says its probably Eye Kid who wrote it. They’re probably hitting on you.” Ernst turns around to look at Martha’s jar. “Martha! Isn’t Eye Kid seeing someone?"

“Do not get in with the new kids and their poly shit," advises Anole.

“Language, Victor!"

“Yessir. Really, though," he adds to Ellie. “One of them's an alien."

“I am not going to date a kid covered in eyes," Ellie assures him.

“Negasonic,” Colossus says, bending to one knee to reach closer to her level, a sure sign that she has accidentally triggered Dad Colossus Mode. “You must let kid with many eyes down gently. They are fragile of body and heart."

“And useless of power and pathetic of constitution," she says.

Colossus tilts his head at her admonishingly. “Words pathetic and useless are now forbidden to use with eye child."

"Even sympathetic use of them? ‘Sorry you are so pathetic and useless’?” Ellie offers.

"Negasonic does not appear to grasp concept of sympathy," says Colossus. "Gently."

Ellie rolls her eyes. "Let's just train." She has never voluntarily asked for training time before, so Colossus is more than willing to oblige. She pretends all the targets are Eye Kid.

The training takes out a lot of her anger, especially since Colossus decided to step up the difficulty after the successful mission. Honestly Ellie had been ready to move up for a while, she just doesn't say so because she'd rather slack off. Either way, she’s all but forgotten about the newspaper and even if she hadn't, it's just an article, so as long as nobody gets it into their heads they can treat her weird because of it, it's fine.

It's around the time she comes to that conclusion that she opens her locker and a shower of love notes falls out of the door.

Ellie stands there, stunned, while laughter bursts out around her. She feels her ears turn red, the only part of her she will allow to react. She stares at the assortment of hearts and pink paper at her feet and briefly fantasizes about compiling any names left on them into a hit list before grabbing her things, slamming the door, and stomping off.

Enough is enough. Ellie decides to go see the adult advisor to the school newspaper; as hands-off as the position is, they should at least be looking over the damn thing. She has to actually look up who it is; it's not particularly heartening when she finds it's Paige Guthrie. Though it does go a long way toward explaining how such a thing could be allowed to happen.

Ellie snatches a copy of the paper out of an unfortunate purple kid's hands, stomps into Husk's office, and slams it on her desk, making her jump. Ellie crosses her arms and waits for her to read it. 

"Oh--this is--" she glances up and, cued by Ellie's murderous expression, continues, "highly inappropriate...?"

"I did not consent to any of it," Ellie agrees.

"Ah--I'm sorry, I don't know how this...! I should explain--I don't actually check before things go out!" Husk wrings her hands. "Nothing would ever get published, I get so anxious over the details, and--!"

Ellie continues to glare and Husk withers a little bit, anxiously picking at her skin, which flakes off under her fingers. "There's nothing we can do now except wait for it to blow over."

"Perfect," says Ellie, feeling sparks smolder on the backs of her hands.

"Don't take it too seriously," Husk beseeches her. "Everyone will forget all about it in a week or two! It's just because you got a big mission. With Deadpool! He's about as cool as it gets for the kids, they love that anarchy stuff nowadays."

"That's just Quentin Quire, and Deadpool is not as cool as Quentin Quire says he is," says Ellie firmly. "We all know he just says so to make us think he’s cool for associating with him and his kids."

"Well, that's a start. You can tell people that."

It’s a paltry solution. Ellie changes strategies. "Well, if you didn't approve it, do you at least know who wrote it?"

"Are you going to kill them?" Guthrie has picked a quarter-sized hole in the skin of her arm and shows no sign of stopping.

"Will you still tell me if I say yes?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Right. Whatever." Ellie leaves Paige's office before she causes some sort of mental breakdown, determined to break in later and leaf through files, provided she can't shake down anyone on the student paper before then. 

Her scheme is cut short when she nearly walks into a blonde girl with the most massive sword Ellie’s ever seen strapped to her back. “Ah,” she says. “Piotr sent me to make sure you didn’t physically harm anyone on the paper staff.” She has a Russian accent. It's totally fucking cool. 

“You must be his sister, huh? I’ve heard of you.” Ellie forgets she has no gum to crack at the moment and nearly bites her own tongue.

“Yes.” Apparently she had been expecting a fight, because she seems to relax a little at Ellie’s sufficiently non-hostile response. “You are the pyrokinetic trainee, yes?”

"Yeah. Name's Negasonic."

"Magik." She hesitates, then adds, "Illyana."

Ellie pauses and looks her up and down, then decides what the hell. "Ellie."

Illyana nods, apparently understanding the grave knowledge that has been bestowed upon her. "I like that name." She flicks her head; hair follows in a silvery-blond waterfall.

Ellie figures she may as well go for it. “Has anybody ever told you that you're super hot?”

"Too many," Magik says wryly. "Has anyone ever told you that you are very good-looking?"

"Nobody important," Ellie says, and smiles.


End file.
